TrainBoy43's Making of James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is the making of the ninth remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Tomy Toby *Tomy Henrietta *Troublesome Trucks *James *Angry/Happy James (James at Boulder Mountain Set) *Scared James *Two Light Red Coaches *Two Dark Red Coaches *Cabooses *Percy *The Breakdown Train *Tar Wagons *Fuel Wagons *Milk Wagons *Oil Wagons Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *Toby, hauling Henrietta, and nine freight cars, pulls into Elsbridge station. Scene 2 *An angry James pulls into the station, hauling two light red coaches and two dark red coaches. Scene 3 *An angry James talks angrily while lip syncing. Scene 4 *Toby gets cross. Scene 5 *Toby talks crossily while lip syncing. Scene 6 *An angry James talks while lip syncing angrily to Toby. Scene 7 *Toby talk while lip syncings happily. Scene 8 *An angry James takes off. Scene 9 *An angry James shunts his coaches into a siding at Tidmouth Station. Scene 10 *An angry James puffs away. Scene 11 *An angry James shunts a timber car into a supply car, a tarp car, and a coal car, gets coupled up to them, and couples them all up while talking and lip syncing. Scene 12 *An angry James shunts the four freight cars into another coal car, a lime car, a fish car, a cattle car, and a caboose, gets coupled up. Scene 13 *An angry James looks at his watch. Scene 14 *An angry James puffs away. Scene 15 *James puffs happily round a bend. Scene 16 *James climbs up a hill. Scene 17 *James goes round the other side of the hill. Scene 18 *A scared James thunders down the hill. Scene 19 *A scared James talks while lip syncing. Scene 20 *A scared James thunders down a hill. Scene 21 *A scared James thunders through a Junction. Scene 22 *A scared James races through Maron station. Scene 23 *Some tar wagons are shown. Scene 24 *The tar wagons are shown as the shot pans in on them. Scene 25 *A scared James crashes into them and comes off the rails. Scene 26 *A red nosed James is off the rails. Scene 27 *Some tar wagons and freight cars are broken apart. Scene 28 *Percy arrives, hauling a freight car. Scene 29 *Toby arrives, hauling Henrietta, and the Breakdown Train. Scene 30 *Toby talks while lip syncing to Percy. Scene 31 *Percy talks while lip syncing to Toby. Scene 32 *Toby talks while lip syncing to Percy. Scene 33 *A tired James gulps. Scene 34 *Toby leaves, hauling Henrietta and the Breakdown Train. Scene 35 *Percy leaves with his freight car. Scene 36 *A tired James sighs. Scene 37 *Toby, Henrietta, and Percy, taking James, arrive home. Scene 38 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 39 *A tired James blinks sadly. Scene 40 *Toby chuckles happily. Scene 41 *Toby talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 42 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 43 *Toby talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 44 *Toby puffs away, pulling Henrietta. Scene 45 *A happy Percy leaves. Scene 46 *A tired James sighs sadly. Trivia *Toby will be pulling Henrietta and nine freight cars from Shots 1 to 8 and will be pulling Henrietta and the Breakdown Train from Shots 29 to 34 and will be pulling Henrietta from shots 37 to 44. *An angry James will be pulling two light red coaches and two dark red coaches from Shots 2 to 8 and will shunt them and get uncoupled from Shots 9 to 10. *An angry James will shunt a timber car into a supply car, a tarp car, and a coal car and get coupled up them in Shot 11. *An angry James will shunt four freight cars into another coal car, a lime car, a fish car, a cattle car, and a caboose and get coupled up to them and pull away with them in Shots 12 to 14. *James will puff along, taking his timber car, supply car, tarp car, coal car, other coal car, lime car, fish car, cattle car, and caboose in Shots 15 to 17. *A scared James will thunder down in the hill, taking his timber car, supply car, tarp car, coal car, other coal car, lime car, fish car, cattle car, and caboose in Shots 18 to 25. *A tired James will be filmed from Shot 26 to 29, Shots 34 to 37, Shot 39, and Shot 46. *Percy will be pulling a coal car from Shot 28 to 35 and will run light from Shot 37 to 45. Category:TrainBoy43